Forever and Beyond-2
by Sepheti
Summary: Ok. People seem to think that I copied this story. This is mine. I am the same person, I'm just using a penname. Alright. What DID happen to Kel?


# 

Kidnapped 

Lalasa started to run towards Neal's room. On reaching his door, she stopped to think. Knock dolt, she scolded herself. Now's no time to stop. 

A banging on his door, interrupted Neal's sleep. He smothered his face with a pillow. Sleep was what he needed. Thinking about Kel and what had upset her last night deprived Neal of him sleep. 

Fed up, he opened the door. No one was there but when he looked down he found a tense and edgy Lalasa. " Isn't it a bit early, Lalasa? " he asked sleepily. 

She looked up, her brown eyes wide. " She's missing. " 

" Who exactly? " 

Lalasa grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled. " My lady. " 

" What? " he asked blankly. 

" Sometimes I come to check on my lady. And all the time before dawn she's practicing. Today I came to her room. The door was open and my lady didn't make her bed. I think she was kidnapped. " 

Was Kel that angry with him? No, Lalasa said she was kidnapped. His final conclusion came out of his mouth. " I'm going to find Kel. " 

" I'll wait here Master Neal. " 

Closing the door, he leaned on it. Where would he find Kel? The palace was huge. Think about it later. 

A few minutes later Neal came out in neater clothes. " Lalasa go home to your shop, ok. I'll find Kel. " 

She shook her head but the glare he gave her silenced Lalasa. Then she remembered something else. " But I thought it was the little examinations today. " she called out after him. 

He stopped skidding to a halt. Neal answered shocking Lalasa and himself. " My duty to Kel is more important than any exam. Lalasa, I love her. " 

*****

The 1st room Neal went to check was Kel's. Lalasa said she thought Kel was kidnapped. To be sure he checked her room thoroughly. 

Kel's bed was messed up as if she'd had the same night he did. No sleep. A white night gown was left on the ground. 

Suddenly he had a horrible thought. Was Kel abused before she was kidnapped. No, he couldn't think bad thoughts now. Kel probably would have escaped already. But all people had limits. And Kel wasn't the strongest person in the realm. Neal shoved it away. 

Lalasa also said the door had been left open. So she was right, he thought dreadfully. Kel had been kidnapped. 

A little voice in the back of his mind whispered Tell the guards. 

" No, " he retorted. " If I stopped the examinations just because of Kel, the other pages wouldn't graduate. I just can't do that. " 

He sat down on her bed. First of all, why would anyone want to kidnap Kel? To make her miss the examinations. Someone had already tried that, and they still hadn't figured out who it was. 

Unless someone wanted Neal. He was her best friend and someone had once teased that Kel was the ' centre of his heart. ' 

Who in Mithros's name would have a grudge against him? Sure, there were some people who didn't like him but he didn't have enemies. Back to square 1. 

Who kidnapped Kel? And how was he going to find her? He snapped his fingers. Balor's Needle. 

Neal got up, then sat down. The King had demolished Balor's Needle. Rubble was all that was left of it. 

Suddenly someone knocked on Kel's door. 

Neal opened the door and looked up in amazement. " What are you doing here? " he demanded. 

*****

Big Cleon was just as surprised as Neal. Though he recovered quicker. " I could say the same to you. " 

Seeing Cleon's raised eyebrows, he shook his head. " This isn't what you think. " 

The other man smiled. " Then what is it? " 

" Kel's missing. " 

Cleon almost screamed the word 'what' before Neal clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him into her room. 

When Cleon calmed down, Neal explained what he thought happened to Kel. Cleon listened but everytime Neal said the word Kel he had a dreamy yet sad look in his eyes. 

" The only thing I haven't figured out is where Kel is? " he finished off waiting for Cleon to answer. 

" Are you sure Kel's kidnapped? " 

" Yes. " he stated. 

" I'll look around. See which of Kel's enemies is here. " 

Neal smiled. " Thanks Cleon. And I better ask around. "   
  



End file.
